Mi vida, Mi hielo, Mi hermano
by kirinoamemiya
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si te dijeran que tu hermano esta muerto pero un día, lo ves de nuevo en un avión? Esta es la historia que cuenta como Shirou y Atsuya se separan y luego, en un avión a 30,000 pies de altura se vuelven a encontrar
1. Prólogo

Regresabamos de un partido de futbol en donde nosotros habiamos ganado, era un dia nevado y nosostros ibamos en la carretera hacia nuestra casa, como era de costumbre mi hermano, Atsuya, piel blanca como de 1 metro 45 centimetros cabello rosado salmon ojos grises, y yo, Shirou, era igual a mi hermano ya que eramos gemelos lo unico que nos diferencia era el cabello ya que yo lo tenia de color gris plata, ibamos discutiendo por que era mas importante en un equipo de futbol hasta que mi padre nos dijo que si los dos uniamos fuerzas formariamos un equipo perfecto, yo era defensa y Atsuya era delantero, y seguimos nuestro camino y 5 minutos despues todo se habia arruinado...

Recuerdo el sonido de las Ambulancias ir y venir, yo me estaba quedando sin aire bajo una densa capa de nieve, ya me habia quedado sin fuerzas y no podia mover las piernas y un brazo y solo quede desmayado entre pedazos de metal doblado y nieve


	2. El Hospital, una nueva casa

_**Narra Shirou:**_

 **Shirou** : Agh.-¿donde estoy? pensaba y estaba muy confundido no recordaba nada- señorita, seria tan amable de decirme en donde estoy y que hago aqui

 **Enfermera:** Estas en un hospital, tienes las piernas y el brazo izquierdo roto, tuviste un accidente automovilístico, en unos momentos mas vendrá el de asuntos familiares para hablar contigo sobre... -se quedo pensando y se le derramo una lagrima- en donde recolocarte

 **Shirou:** ¿Recolocarme?¿a que te refieres?- estaba claramente confundido- ¿acaso sera que...? ¿¡donde esta mi familia!?

 **Enfermera:** solo sobreviviste tu al accidente - salio y busco a un doctor

 **Shirou** : ¿¡Que no puede ser!?¡esto solo es un sueño!¡esto no puede estar pasando!¡nooo!-me quede llorando todo el dia hasta que me quede dormido

 _ **Narra Atsuya:**_

 **Atsuya:** desperté en una habitación con una pared blanca parecida a mi cuarto- ¡Shirou! ¿¡Donde estan todos!?

 **Señora:** ¡Ya despertó!- ¿Quien es esta señora?- ya era hora, ya estabamos preocupados, llevas 2 dias durmiendo.

 **Atsuya:** Disculpe, no la conozco ¿quien es usted?¿que hago aqui? Deveria regresar a mi casa ya que se van a preocupar por mi.

 **Señora:** ¿A tu casa?¡Esta es tu nueva casa! - Estará loca esta señora, pensaba, o tal vez me esta secuestrando - De seguro tienes muchas dudas como por ejemplo ¿dónde está mi familia? Pero... tu y tu familia tuvieron un accidente de auto y la verdad es que fuiste el único que...

 **Atsuya:** ¿¡que!? No... no puede ser esto posible... no... no lo es... esto es un sueño... no - quería mover el brazo pero me dolía mucho al igual que la cadera - ¿¡Y qué me paso a mi!? ¡no puedo moverme!

 **Señora:** te rompiste la cadera y el brazo, tranquilo, nosotros te fuimos asignados como padres adoptivos

 _(Recuerdo de la asignación)_

 _ **Oficial:**_ _Le vamos a dar un niño cuyo nombre es Atsuya Fubuki, el pequeño tiene un hermano pero por razones de seguridad y por bienestar de los dos, no pueden estar juntos así que le tendrá que decir al niño que su hermano murió en el accidente ¿entendido?_

 _ **Señora:**_ _si_

 _(fin del recuerdo)_

 **Atsuya:** No, esto no es posible, no, ¡no! - empecé a llorar, no es facil perder a tu familia pero cunado volteé asimilé todo, eso era verdad, no me quedaba de otra, - b... b... bueno y... y tu... ¿quién eres?

 **Señora:** ah, yo soy, la señora Terumi, tengo un hijo, Afuro Terumi, Espero que se lleven bien, deja te lo presento. - Le grito 2 veces - El es Afuro, de cariño le decimos Aphrodi, Bueno voy por algo para que comas, los dejo solos.

Era un chico como de mi edad, tenía el pelo rubio, una piel muy blanca y sus cabellos eran dorados, vestía una pijama de lo que parecían cosas relacionadas con los dioses griegos.

 **Aphrodi:** ho... hola, ¿c.. c.. como estas? - tartamudeaba por nerviosismo yo creo.

 **Atsuya:** yo estoy triste, ¿que no ves?

 **Aphrodi:** Perdón, no quería...

 **Atsuya:** Esta bien, de todos modos voy a tener que acostumbrarme.

 **Narra Shirou:**

 **Shirou:** después de despertar y aceptar todo lo que había pasado llegó un señor de traje y me dijo que me iba a ir con una familia en la ciudad Inazuma, con la familia Goenji.

 _ **Espero que les este gustando y que voten y lo compartan Jejeje ya les he dicho este es mi primer Fanfic asi que disfrútenlo (acepto ideas) además van a ver muchos mas personajes involucrados en esto.**_

 _ **Ciao**_


	3. Algo traen entre manos

**_Narra Shirou:_**

Ya habia pasado el FFI y estaba con mi "hermano", Goenji.

Shirou: Oye Goenji, esperé a que me hiciera caso ya que el estaba en mi computadora y en mi cuarto.

Goenji: ¿qué pasó?, preguntó con un todo de desinterés

Shirou: ¡A ver ¿a que horas?!, le grité, pues ya eran las 12 de la noche

Goenji: ¡Espera!¡Agh!¡perdí por tu culpa!, me regañaba

Shirou: ¡cállate y vete!

Goenji: Esta bien, pero...

Shirou: ¿¡pero que!?, ya estaba en pijama y en mi cama sentado, ya estábamos solos ya que mi "padre" estaba en el turno de la noche y la señora que hacia el aseo se había ido a las 10 pm.

Goenji: No, nada, parecía confundido

Shirou: ¡entonces vete que quiero...!, Unos labios ocupaban mi boca cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase, me recostó y me empezó a meter las manos y tocar mi delicada piel, justo cuando me iba a quitar la playera le dí una cachetada y lo empuje hacia el escritorio, el se pegó y se lastimó el brazo.

Goenji: ¡¿que sucede contigo?!

Shirou: La pregunta debería ser ¿que sucede contigo?, le empuje hasta afuera del cuarto y cerré el cuarto con llave con temor a que entrara en la noche y me violara.

Goenji: ¿a ver cuando descubrirás que te amo?, se dirigió a su cuarto y se quedó dormido y yo después de unos minutos más.

 ** _Narra Atsuya_**

Atsuya: Oye ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a dormir?, jugando un juego de zombies

Aphrodi: ¿por que lo dices?, apenas es temprano o será que quieres masturbarte... de nuevo

Atsuya: E-e-este, ¿c-co-mo sabes de eso?, a-ademas solo fue una vez, estaba mas rojo que un tomate

Aphrodi: yo lavé la ropa ese dia, traía unas manchas blancas esos calzones negros, además olía a...

Atsuya: ¡Aja!¡¿como sabes que huele asi?!, se le veía un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

Aphrodi: mmm... este... ¡solo fue una vez!, susurró.

Atsuya: por semana jajajaja, bueno ya vámonos a dormir que tienes los ojos rojos, ¡ay! ¡perdón! asi son jajajajajajaja

Aphrodi: ¡Cállate!, Y me pegó con una almohada, me caí en la cama y al tratar de pararme Aphrodi se tropezó y cayó arriba de mi dejándonos en una posición muy incomoda, aprovechando esto, el me besó en la boca, yo cerré los ojos y correspondí el dulce y suave beso que me daba.

 _ **Siento la tardanza y lo corto que está pero la escuela, los exámenes y los amigos (jejejejeje vámonos de pachanga) bueno, ocuparon mi tiempo**_

 _ **Aprovecho para avisar que, nada jeje bueno, ¿yo quisiera saber si entre mis lectores hay algún Scout? Si lo hay mencionenlo en los comentarios y también para preguntar que si les gustó la historia**_

 _ **Ciao**_


	4. Unas Vacaciones todo incluido I

_Narra Shirou_

Altavoz: _Pasajeros del vuelo Emirates 521 con destino a Dubai por favor de abordar por la puerta 42_

Ese es el segundo vuelo de los 7 vuelos que tomaría esos dias para llegar a una playa en México llamada "Los Cabos"

Señora: Sus boletos y sus pasaportes a la mano por favor, decía, buenas tardes, recogió mi boleto y checó mi pasaporte, adelante, extendió el brazo mostrándome el camino al avión.

Shirou: _Asiento 1A, aquí está, que raro, no tiene donde poner la maleta arriba, pensaba_

Sobrecargo: La maleta la puede meter ahí señor, mostro un lugar dentro del "camarote" ya que viajábamos en primera clase.

Shirou: Ah, gracias.

Sobrecargo: ¿es la primera vez que viajas en avión?.

Goenji: Para el es la segunda, jejejejeje, se burló

Shirou: ¡cállate!

Sobrecargo: Mira, ahí está el baño y tiene regadera, por si lo llegaras a usar, este botón llama a una sobrecargo puede ser yo o algun otro de mis compañeros, pon atención al video de seguridad y ubica la salida de emergencia mas cerca que esta bajando esas escaleras.

Shirou: _¿Escaleras?, ah si claro este avión tiene dos pisos jajaja_

Sobrecargo: ¿entendido?

Shirou: si, bueno, más o menos

Sobrecargo: se le formó una sonrisa, pasaré mas al rato, siéntate, abróchate el cinturón y no toques nada, yo pasaré a explicarte mas al rato para que es ese pequeño aparato al lado de tu asiento, adios.

Goenji: Ese Shirou trae pegue, jajajajaja, bueno, no.

Sobrecargo: Señores pasajeros daremos el anuncio de seguridad...

 _Luego de 15 minutos_

Capitán: Tripulación preparados para despegue.

Se sentaron y se abrocharon los arneses las sobrecargo y yo me aferre con todo al asiento al sentir como me pegaba al asiento, luego sentí como iba hacia arriba el avión.

 _Tres horas después_

Shirou: Era un vuelo tranquilo hacia Dubai nada de turbulencia ni nada por el estilo se me estaban cerrando los ojos asi que pedí una cobija y una almohada a lo que la sobrecargo me dijo que podía hacer al asiento una cama y me dijo como hacerlo y mas aparte como cerrar las puertas y luego me dijo que me abrochara el cinturón encima de la cobija.

 _Sueño:_

Shirou: ¿ _Dónde_ _están todos? ¿Quién es esa persona?_

 _En el espejo había una persona igual a mi pero de cabello rosa_

 _¿_?: ¿que no te acuerdas de mi?

Shirou: No, me le quedaba viendo, tenía una aura obscura alrededor de el.

¿?: ¿que no te acuerdas de tu propio hermano?

Shirou: ¿¡Atsuya!?¿¡Como!?¿¡pero tu!? ¡ya no tengo tu personalidad!

Atsuya: obtendrás tus respuestas mas tarde, por cierto creo que tienes que despertar

 _De regreso al avión:_

Sobrecargo: Señor, señor, SEÑOR

Shirou: ¿¡que!?¿¡como!?¿¡cuando!?

Sobrecargo: ya vamos a llegar por favor ponga su asiento en posición vertical.

Shirou: ¿cuánto he dormido?¿donde esta la otra sobrecargo?, pregunté al darme cuenta de que no estaba la sobrecargo de al principio y que este era hombre.

Sobrecargo: lleva 10 horas durmiendo señor y la sobrecargo, era... ¡ah! era Azhaar, esta en la cabina de descanso pero ahora debe de estar atrás.

Goenji: te ves confundido ¿estás bien?

Shirou: si

Sobrecargo: oye, ¿no quisieras venir a la cabina?

Shirou: ¡si!

Entre a la cabina y me senté al lado de la puerta en un asiento que se plegaba como las sillas del cine pero esta era mas delgada,

Piloto: mira, antes que nada, siéntate y abróchate el arnés por favor.

Me senté y no se ni como me abroche el arnés.

Piloto: lo que vas a presenciar es increíble desde aquí ya que es de noche y se ve magnifica la ciudad y el aeropuerto.

Mire el aterrizaje con mucho detalle y me quede sorprendido.

Luego pasamos aduana y migración sin problemas a excepción de una cosa, al fondo saliendo vi a una persona como de mi edad de pelo rosa tomando un taxi junto con una "chica" de cabello rubio hasta que volteó y vi que era Aphrodi...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

¿que les pareció? Espero no haberles aburrido con muchos tecnisismos del avión pero lo qué pasa es que vengo de una familia de aviadores entonces se mucho del tema y me emociona además quiero ser sobrecargo (ese es el término correcto, no son Azafatas ni Aeromosas, son SOBRECARGOS o en su defecto tripulantes de cabina)

^^ jejejeje bueno entonces alguna pregunta que se me ocurra

¿que creen que pase?

Me despido de ustedes y me voy

Ciao


	5. Unas Vacaciones todo incluido II

p data-p-id="e3697cfbced221862b7b7c8887d9c1f1"strongNarra Atsuya/strong/p  
p data-p-id="37c5c98cca10a48bfd2debe215cb5d03"strongAltavoz:/strongem Ultima llamada para los Pasajeros del vuelo Emirates 521 con destino a Dubai por favor de abordar por la puerta 42/em/p  
p data-p-id="1f5c1aa2c35bbb7f87f0cd56070d5118"Ese es el primer vuelo de los 6 vuelos que tomaría esos dias para llegar a una playa en México llamada "Los Cabos"/p  
p data-p-id="6b0c51ca0113a3fd23c1d25d2de779b2"strongAphrodi:/strong ¡joder!¡estamos en la puerta 1!¡CORRE!/p  
p data-p-id="58eb63f18dfdbbe0e29f45611ecc7b29"Llegamos cuando no había nadie en la sala y me acerque muy agitado a la sala./p  
p data-p-id="7c06ba46d18becd4cd212939b3e0846c"strongSeñora:/strong llegan justo a tiempo, ¡Estos son los ultimos!, le dijo a su supervisor, Sus boletos y sus pasaportes por favor, decía, recogió mi boleto y checó mi pasaporte, adelante, extendió el brazo mostrándome el camino al avión, tome el camino que dice business class en el piso de ariiba, por favor./p  
p data-p-id="259116fb2170d4e252f5c07cf78e8b36"Escuche todo lo que decían las sobrecargo y todos los anuncios pregrabados que se escuchaban, luego del despegue me dormí por unas 4 horas, me levanté a pedir la comida que tiene tanto prestigio entre las aerolíneas, solo pasé las hojas del menú para saber si había algo nuevo, no había mucho, solo cambiaba la sección de carnes ya que en los Emiratos no se come cerdo, pedí una tabla de quesos deliciosa y algo mas, creo que era pescado a las hiervas finas, luego pedí un refresco de lima-limón llamado 7up, me dieron ganas de ir al baño y cuando venia de regreso la cortina que separa primera clase y clase de negocios estaba parcialmente abierta y me asomé, a lo lejos vi a un peliplateado con el mismo peinado que yo, asi que avancé pero una sobrecargo me detuvo, leí la placa y la credencial y decía que se llamaba Azhaar la cual me dijo que debía regresar a mi asiento ya que íbamos a cruzar una zona de turbulencia severa, al sentarme el avión se sacudió repentina y fuertemente, pero dentro de 2 minutos ya me había dormido./p  
p data-p-id="ef48c8ae9dbf76a36a69262600446bc1"emsueño:/em/p  
p data-p-id="2add4ac81127ca6106654e1055763609"emestaba en una habitación de hotel, la televisión tenía una noticia acerca de un accidente en 2008 de una familia que iba de regreso a su casa pero fue arrasada por la nieve, en eso /emmiem teléfono vibró, era una llamada entrante asi que contesté /em/p  
p data-p-id="28ffc5b51eec6122b6830e9c72258157"strongemAtsuya:/em/strongem ¿quien habla?/em/p  
p data-p-id="77bf050a36db4de28aa5bff2389fffa5"strongem¿?:/em/strongem ¿se encuentra Atsuya?/em/p  
p data-p-id="cfc282af7b4339fc8011f36d63a5162c"strongemAtsuya:/em/strongem habla el mismo pero dígame ¿quien habla?, la voz se me hacía conocida, era una voz débil y suave/em/p  
p data-p-id="0252322f0736479bd95ac14e35c66370"strongem¿?:/em/strongem imposible que no reconozcas a tu hermano, soy Shirou./em/p  
p data-p-id="45834c26b6f0725e807bdc175227909a"strongemAtsuya:/em/strongem ¿¡que!? ¿¡Shirou!? Pero tu... ¡ya no estas en mi mente! ¡ya no me controlas! ¿cómo es posible?/em/p  
p data-p-id="04cdfe8d5a9199bb731d0e79e429ae8b"strongemShirou:/em/strongem obtendrás tus respuestas mas pronto de lo que crees/em/p  
p data-p-id="c6c9d27a5110f5192e862b6564829255"emAlguien tocó la puerta/em/p  
p data-p-id="1f19ffdd11424f21a51cfde4e230d522"strongem¿?:/em/strongem señor, señor, ¡SEÑOR!/em/p  
p data-p-id="c3ca23b556653d52d601c3ac76b4c011"emDe regreso en el avión:/em/p  
p data-p-id="9b37b7fab7533aecb4da788fc1ad9aec"strongSobrecargo:/strong ¡SEÑOR!/p  
p data-p-id="d3fe4b43e7522fe27a72f58ebd230b1f"strongAtsuya:/strong ¿qué?¿cómo?¿cuándo?, ah ya vamos a aterrizar, gracias/p  
p data-p-id="c5d34df625e4e4fc692141b3ab5dfd6c"Fue un bonito aterrizaje ya que la ciudad se veía maravillosa de noche, pasamos migración y aduanas y fue rápido ya que solo eramos 2, Aphrodi y yo, al pasar cogimos un taxi y este nos llevó al burj Khalifa./p  
p data-p-id="55738840874030e274b6f39bf1b5370c"•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••/p  
p data-p-id="55738840874030e274b6f39bf1b5370c"Luego de más de un año actualizo, gomen/p 


End file.
